The death of a dear one
by johanna-cullen
Summary: During a normal day, Bella spend quality time with Edward. But when Jacob appears, things goes dreadfully wrong...
1. Chapter 1

One thing you have to know when you date a vampire is that , when you are in their arms, it's not very confortable, you absolutely have to get a pillow between the two of you. Another thing is that they are as cold as ice. Really, nearly at the freezing point in winter !

That's why my vampire boyfriend, Edward, always have a blanket and a pillow in the back of his shiny black Mercedes.

I was in heaven, maybe with a monster, but if the monster is the love of your life then, it's paradise. Every moment I pass in company of him is like water to a fish. The fish would not be able to breathe normally if there was a lack of water.

In that case, I was the fish and I guess he was the water.

So, I was sitting in the lap of my angel, a cachemire (it has to be cachemire with Edward, ah ...the joy of being rich ) blanket on my shoulders and a pillow between the two of us.

I sighed of happiness. At that moment, sitting with him and looking at the sea in front of us, I was truly happy.

What I love in being with Edward is that you do not need to always have a conversation. He is the silent, the mysterious kind of guy.

He was silently stroking my hair, lost in his thought that were certainly concerning me .I slowly turned my head to face him and , as always he took my breath away with his flawless face.

'' What are you thinking ?'' I asked him, biting my lips.

He smiled. '' You.''

''Oh.'' it was my turn to smile. '' About what ?''

He seemed to think about it during a second. ''Well, I was thinking about the consequences of turning you into a monster and condemn you into an eternity of torture.''

I sighed. '' You know perfectly that I do not see it like that. I want to be with you all eternity. I love you Edward.''

He took a tortured look. '' I do love you to. That's why I don't want to do that to you. '' He looked in my eyes, seriously.'' I don't want to hurt my angel, my savior. My love and my life.''

I looked away, tears coming to my eyes. I never heard something so beautiful said to me. He took my face in his marble hands and turned it to face his. He slowly pressed his lips on mine. I stopped breathing.

Realizing that I was beginning to hyperventilate, he stopped. He looked at me and, to my embarrassment, saw my tears falling. His tortured look came back. He touched the corner of my eye and trapped one of my tears.

'' Don't cry, my love.''

I smiled shyly and threw myself to him, hugging him. He suddenly seemed tense. His body went more rigid than always. I quickly pulled away.

" What is it ?"He sniffed in the air and growled.

'' Dogs."

I turned my head and looked everywhere.

Suddenly, he moaned and mouthed a 'Oh no'. I was sure he read Jacob's thought.I became suddenly alarmed, seeing Edward that worried did no good to my stress level.

He suddenly stood up and without even having the time to say a word, he had put me on his back and was running through the forest that lead to my house.

We were to my door three seconds later. He quickly took my keys from the back pocket of my jeans and opened my door. He pushed me inside and quickly said, with stress in his voice:

'' Bella, you have to lock yourself in your room! Do you under-''

I quickly cut him mid-sentence. '' What is it, Edward? I'm scared to death! What have you read in Jacob's head?'' I nearly screamed, scared.

He shook his head and came inside with me. He kicked the door close and whispered:'' Bella, sweetheart, trust me, you'll be in great danger near me! You have to do exactly what I'm telling you, OK? »

I nodded.

" Now, lock yourself in your room and **do not get out of it until I come to you window !** Do you understand? Even if Jacob tells you to, do not trust him! Charlie must not be here until two hours, it must have been taken care of until that time! Ok?»

I nodded again.

He quickly pressed his lips on mine and stormed out of the house. I immediately ran to my room, totally thrusting him. I closed my door and pressed my back on it, taking a deep breath. I was not going to lock myself here. What if one of them died? I would die too. I could never live after that.

I took another deep breath and stepped out of my room. Already, the screaming had started.

"...see her...Never !... you cannot stop me !''

Something went suddenly hit the front door and without thinking, I shoved it open without thinking.Edward, to my surprise, was the one who had been hit. They both raised their heads in unison. Jake smiled but Edward had an horrified look on his face , he shook his head.

'' Oh no , Bella ..."

Jacob was suddenly at my side. He took my right hand in his and said:" I just wanted to-"He had no time to finish his sentence because Edward's fist suddenly crashed into his face. He released my hand and fell on his back. Edward quickly pushed me behind him.

'' DON'T TOUCH HER EVER AGAIN !"

I was too shocked to protest.He turned to me with a scared look on his face.'' Bella, you **must **go inside now !"

I could not even move. He tried to push me inside but I wouldn't move an inch, my eyes were locked on Jacob who was writhing in pain on the ground. His nose was bleeding to death. Edward sighed, he scooped me up, shoved me inside and closed the door.

I heard growls and screams of pains again, behind the door.I sat down , my back pressed on the wall next to the door and put my hands on my ears, trying to do what Edward asked me but, even through my ears I could hear the screams.

That's when I began to cry.

Louder every minute, until I was screaming too.I was literally falling into pieces. Remembering Jake's happy look when he saw me and the pressure of his hand in mine.I was not afraid for Edward because, I knew he would win. Jacob has no chances against him, even if he is a werewolf.

I stood up, crying and shaking all over , when the screaming came suddenly to a stop. I knew something was wrong. I slowly opened the door and take a look inside.

" _They fight. Paris falls..."_

My worst vision came true. My angel was standing in front of my best friend, who was lying dead at his feet.

Soaked in blood.

My heart exploded in million pieces.I could not breath anymore.My angel turned his face to me, with excruciating pain on his face.My vision became dark and my legs could not hold me anymore, I felt myself falling.Two strong arms caught me just in time.

I didn't know where I was and what time it was. I had lost count of time many hours or day before. Everything seemed blank to me . Like a white sheet of paper. I knew someone was sitting on a chair next to the bed, where I was laying. Maybe two, I had no idea because my eyes were close. I knew also that someone was trying to make me open my eyes. Telling me that everything's okay and that he is sorry for what he did.

Sorry for what? I don't really remember…

Oh yes! Now I remember. Jake is dead.

Jake is dead. Jake is dead. Jake is dead. Jake is dead.

I moaned, trying to get that thought out of my head. Tears streamed down my cheeks but someone was taking them away. "I love you. Forgive me." That someone near me is whispering. Can't he understand that I don't want to speak with him right now? My best friend just died. There's a knock on the door and that person near me stood up, kissing me lightly on my cheek. He opened the door and I heard someone else talk.

" Is she okay ? Has she been opening her eyes lately? " That person asked, worried.

That other someone sighed. " I'm afraid not, sir. Maybe it would be time to call a doctor. It's been two days…''

" Yes, you're right..."

" Are you going to the funeral ?"

" Yes. With Billy, he's devastated. "

What ? They goes to Jake's funeral without me? NO! A scream escaped me, tears and loud sobbing came after. The two people hurried to my bedside. Someone is shaking my shoulders, calling my name and asking if everything's okay.

No, I'm not okay. Then, I went limb under his grasp. He continued to call me and then asked to the other peole :

" Call my father right now ! I don't know what's wrong with her! "

I heard hurried running and then nothing.

I opened my eyes one week later. Someone was stroking my hair. I lifted my head to look at that someone and recognized that someone by his supernatural beauty. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

" You opened your eyes…" He said matter-of-factly, brushing his hand on my cheek.

I could not really look in his eyes. I turned my head. When I looked at time after all that time, all I could see was a monster, a real vampire. It pained me and tears streaked down my face.

"I'm sorry Bella, I-"His voice broke down and I knew that if he could really cry, there would have been real tears in his eyes. " I really didn't want to…but, he pushed me and I thought you were in danger-"

I turned suddenly, facing him and shouted in his face. " WHAT ? How the HELL would you know ? You don't see the future as far as I know !" I stood on the bed but, I guess I wasn't ready, I nearly fainted. As you would guess, Edward caught me in his arms just in time. I pushed him hard on the chest, he freed me, surprised.

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME ! " I screamed suddenly angry.

Real pain washed his face. His eyes went sad; his beautiful lips tightened. " I…I understand perfectly." He looked at his feet, not able to look at me. He stood up, brushed his hair with his hand, sighed and turn to me his stunning face. " Don't worry…I'll won't hurt you anymore…" he walked to the door .

" NO ! " I heard myself saying. I stood up quickly and grabbed his marble arm. "Don't leave me now ! I wouldn't survive !"

His eyes looked pained, he sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was so desperate that I let him. I put my head on his shoulders and let out a sob. I would never see my best friend again.

"An angel shouldn't cry…"he whispered to me, gently stroking my hair. That made me cry harder.

My lover was Jacob's killer.

I went limp in his arms and he scooped me up, kissing me slightly on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, my angel, I love you so much. I shouldn't have done this to you. I knew you would be hurt. I 'm a monster, you have to forgive me. " He whispered in my ears. I was suddenly on my bed and he was putting a blanket on me , like you would do for a little child.

"You're no monster…" I said , my voice cracking.

He lied next to me, not answering.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters , the original plot, etc.

Bella's pov

I woke up the next day with Edward's hand on my waist. Without even realizing, I shivered and pulled away. For the first time since I had met him, I was pushing him away from me.

He stood on his elbow to look at me, with an unexpected pain in his eyes.

"You don't want me anymore. Do you?" He whispered his voice cracking. "I would understand. You know that…"

I turned away from him, not standing to see his eyes that were so desperate. Tears filled my eyes.

I wasn't sure of anything anymore. He had killed my best friend after all…Without Jake, when Edward left, I wouldn't have survived. He was important in my life. Maybe as important as Edward.

Sobs escaped from me and I felt him wrap his cold stone arms around me. I shivered once again. I didn't want to hurt him, it was just a reflex. This time, he stood up from the bed, took his shoes and began to put them on. I looked at him doing it. I didn't know what to do. I wanted him to stay but I also knew that things would never be the same between us.

I stood from the bed too and went slowly to him. I could swear he was whiter than usual and his movements were fast and frustrated. One minute later, he was finished and he walked to the door. I followed him, biting my lower lip.

He turned his head to me and looked at me intensely. "Do you really want me to leave ?"

I nodded and hugged myself. He slowly cupped my face in his hands and kissed passionately my lips. I knew that this could be our last kiss so, I kissed him back . Tears were falling from my eyes to his hands. He pulled off , took a last look at me, moaned as if he was in pain and rushed out of my room.

I fell on the floor, hugging myself. I began to wail louder and louder. I didn't really wanted him to leave me , I just wanted to stay alone for a moment. But, I knew that he wouldn't come back. He wouldn't want me to be hurt.

A moment later, I felt someone hugging me. I opened my eyes and saw Charlie, his eyes full of compassion for me. I threw my arms around his neck and cried louder. He stroked my back and whispered things in my ears. I couldn't even understand them. The two most important people for me were out of my life. The was really no point in living.

I pushed Charlie away and stood up.

"Where are you going , honey ?" he asked me , worried that I would do something reckless and stupid.

He had no idea how he was right about me.

"Taking some air."

I flinched when I saw his shine silver Volvo, it was as stunning as him. I knew that what I was going to do would kill him. But, I couldn't stand to live anymore. It wasn't like last time when I threw myself off the cliff since this time, no one would come save me. I didn't have a knight in shining armour anymore. I would face my fate alone.

I opened the driver's door and stepped in the car. His scent overwhelmed, it was everywhere. The pain from my chest came back and I found myself gasping for air. His scent filled me again and I wanted to puke just to get it out from me. I was amazed at how I loved that scent before. Every breath reminded me of him.

I knew that Charlie was looking at me from my bedroom's window. I had to get a move on but my mind was filled of his face. I wanted to scream, to shoot myself, to do anything… Just to get him away from my mind because every time I thought about him it was like someone was stabbing me in the chest.

Luckily, he had left the keys on the steering wheel. I turned the engine on and pulled away from the driveway. Maybe, a little of me wanted to die making him a little responsible, kill a little of him like he did to me when he killed Jacob. So killing myself with his car, would do well.

I drove at full speed. I never experienced it before. It was exhilarating and I thought about how Edward drove. Sobs escaped from me again, the pain from my chest was back and I couldn't breathe anymore. I hugged myself, my hands leaving the steering wheel. I cried and cried waiting for my end to come. I was happily welcoming it.

I opened my eyes and nearly had a heart attack when I saw what was in front of me.

Edward's pov

As soon as I walked out of my angel's room, I felt myself beginning to be empty. As if all the remaining of my life had disappear. I was walking down the stairs when I first heard the sobs. I knew that if I listened to them I wouldn't be able to leave. Even if I wasn't Jasper and couldn't really feel emotions, I knew that she was in pain.

When I was out of the house, I began to run at vampire speed to my house. I left my car there but, I didn't care. I could leave it to Bella as a last gift. I threw the door open and walked in. Everyone was laughing and screaming as always. Well, except for Rose, who was sitting on the couch and doing a manicure while listening to her I Pod.

Jasper and Emmett were wrestling on the floor, the coffee table and one of the couches had been pushed. It seems that Jasper was winning because Alice was ecstatic; she was jumping everywhere and was laughing. Emmett and Jasper were growling at each other.

Esme was sitting in Carlisle's lap on the couch who had been pushed. He was kissing her everywhere and she was laughing hysterically. It's been long since they had time to do that kind of things.

I looked at them all and sighed; I was going to left them soon. Alice must have heard me sigh because she looked at me and smiled.

"Jazz's winning for once! Can you believe it! "She screamed, to cover all the noise.

I smiled shyly. She must have guessed something was wrong since her happiness disappeared and she became worried.

"Is something wrong?" she asked .

I nodded. "Bella…"

I had no time to finish my sentence because suddenly she straightened and her eyes became fixed. She was having a vision. Suddenly, a blood curling scream escaped from her and she fell to the floor. In a fraction of second Jasper had caught her. Emmett, Esme and Carlisle stood up on a cue. However, Rosalie sighed and turned off her I Pod.

"What is it again!? Can't I just relax?!"

We all shot a dirty look at her and turned to Alice.

" Bella died in a car crash."

Bella's pov

I gripped the steering wheel and turned abruptly to the left; missing Edward from one inch. However, clumsy as I am, I ran into a tree. The air bag exploded and that's the last thing I saw before I passed out.

**A.N. : Sorry if it was short but I am very tired and I just want to sleep. **

**By the way, if you guys want another chapter, I'll have to get 15 more reviews! So, review!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the characters , the original plot, etc.**


End file.
